Usuario discusión:GTAAAF
center Categoría:Usuario:GTAAAF Wear flowers in your head Hola GTAAAF, ¿tú sabes cuál es la recompensa de la misión Wear Flowers in your head? Hace tiempo la hice en el GTA:SA pero no me acuerdo la recompensa. xD-- . 01:17 7 jul 2009 (UTC) :No tiene, solo se desbloquea la misión siguiente. 01:20 7 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias. -- . 01:22 7 jul 2009 (UTC) LCS y VCS para PC Hola. Ya vi que estás emulando VCS y LCS... ¿Con qué lo haces? Porque, si juegas GTA 4, me parece extraño que no corran "bien" los otros dos.-- 03:42 9 jul 2009 (UTC) :Si es extraño, y siempre tengo que andar rodeando la ciudad porque sino se me tilda, necesito una MEGA-PC para que me ande bien, lo emulo con el PCSX2. 03:54 9 jul 2009 (UTC) Igual duda Oye GTAAAF te hago la misma pregunta que opinas de lo que dije en la discusion de Abbey--IrReverenty Cipriani 04:17 9 jul 2009 (UTC) :Estoy de acuerdo con Abbey de hacer una redirección que se llame Mayor O'Donovan. 05:04 9 jul 2009 (UTC) Otra mas Felicidades!!! .-- 17:36 9 jul 2009 (UTC) :Gracias. 03:57 10 jul 2009 (UTC) Que error! Hola GTAAAF, nadie nunca antes te habia entregado tus merecidos premios: Nadie te los habia dado antes, asi que ¡¡¡¡Felicidades!!!! .-- 20:45 9 jul 2009 (UTC) :Gracias Leandro . 03:57 10 jul 2009 (UTC) Nombre inaceptable Hola GTAAAF. Si ves el registro de creación de usuarios del 8 de julio, verás que se registró un usuario con un nombre obsceno. --F-Catorce 14:31 10 jul 2009 (UTC) :Actualmente no soy Administrador, tenés que recurrir a para informar sobre ese tema. 17:30 10 jul 2009 (UTC) SOBRE ARTICULO Hola GTAAAF solo vengo a preguntarte algo de un articulo, veras ayer empeze a hacer el Saltos Únicos GTA (IV), pero no lo acabe por que le voy a poner ubicaciones y todo, pero cuando lo revise un rato despues salio que despues de que empezara editarlo tu lo borraste por que estaba excesivamente corto, pero el problema es que no lo habia terminado, y por eso vengo a decirto eso, y si de plano no es necesario hacerlo, porfa avisame. ATTE:--SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 21:22 14 jul 2009 (UTC) Ayuda con articulo Hola de nuevo GTAAAF, esta ves solo vengo a preguntarte algo: veras estoy creando la mision Get Lost y todo va bien el problema es que aun no se muy bien esto de wikis y vengo a preguntarte como poner el cuadrtito donde sale cual es la mision anterior, la mision siguiente, ubicacion principal, recomprensa, etcetera. Porque la verdad no se como y por eso te pregunto si es como las userboxes o algos asi. ATTE: --SPARTAMONGOLITO-GTA 02:19 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Saludos --Maycol 19:20 15 jul 2009 (UTC)Hola GTAAAF , veo que usaste los artworks de Sonny y Lance que habia puesto , bien man queda mejor xD oye yo tambien soy Argentino , adios amigo Suerte ;)--Maycol 19:20 15 jul 2009 (UTC) Idea Hola GTAAAF, soy Kapo11. Me gustaria saber si te gustaria hacer conmigo un art que tengo en mente. Trataria de los civiles que se encuentran en Grand Theft Auto IV, como los pobres, los musicos o los kioskeros. Saludos y espero tu respuesta! -- 20:27 22 jul 2009 (UTC) :OK , el artículo se podría llamar Peatones de Liberty City (IV). 20:35 22 jul 2009 (UTC) Muy bien, pues dame tu msn si tienes y así podemos hablar mejor . -- 20:38 22 jul 2009 (UTC) : aaf07@hot... 20:40 22 jul 2009 (UTC) Para borrar Hola GTAAAF, soy Sirgis y te quería comentar una cosa. He visto que eres patrullero de Grand Theft Enciclopedy y quería pedirte si podrías borrar la página de Multijugador Online IV pues ya se ha fusionado con la página Grand Theft Auto IV: Online. Espero que puedas hacer algo. :) 18:55 25 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias GTAAAF 19:34 25 jul 2009 (UTC) Jesus Saves Gracias por redireccionar el artículo para que se pueda encontrar más fácil. Sospechaba que habían más Jesus Saves en los otros distritos, pero no se me ocurrió hacer la desambiaguación. Gracias... Si sabes más de GTA 2 puedes ayudarme en el artículo Armas de Grand Theft Auto 2 en el que creé artículos para todas las ametralladora y para vehículo con pérdida de aceite, pero fantan algunas armas aún. Gracias de antemano... -->>> ρąβĻōķÞØ0Ø <<< 20:22 25 jul 2009 (UTC) Fusion. Hola GTAAAF, pues he estado haciendole pequeñas observaciones a la wikia y me encontre con una muy peculiar.Los articulos Downtown (VC) y El Centro de la ciudad hablan del mismo barrio y sugiero que sean fusionados para que haya menos inconvenientes.--PunkGTA 23:04 25 jul 2009 (UTC) :Lo borré porque era exáctamente igual. 23:21 25 jul 2009 (UTC) Gracias Gracias por la imagen en la lavandería de Wong, ahora, como te pareció el artículo? Que opinas de fusionar Masacre con Frenesí Asesino?—Gotikaster 18:15 30 jul 2009 (UTC) :Creo que se debería fusionar con Masacre. 18:27 30 jul 2009 (UTC) Borrar Hey GTAAAF, oye necesito un favor.Puedes borrar los 4 capitulos de la historia que cree.Si los quieres encontrar ve a mi pagina de usuario y ahi estan los links.Se llama Vice City Blooding Chronicles.--PunkGTA, Futuro Administrador 17:53 1 ago 2009 (UTC) :Listo. 17:58 1 ago 2009 (UTC) Concursos Julio Hola GTAAAF, quería decirte que nosotros, veré también si Bola y AbbeySP, podríamos rescatar los concursos de Julio, los cuales se terminarían el 10 de este mes, y el de Agosto en el 20. Yo trataré si puedo de ser juéz y hacer que alguién se apunte para concursantes. Saludos .--Leandritodepompeya 08:21 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Voy a ver porque ya mañana empiezan las clases y estaré menos activo los días de semana. 20:17 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Re: UDA 2007 Muchísimas gracias! Ya pensaba que nunca lo tendría jajajaja. Todo un detalle por tu parte. Un saludo.-- 11:11 2 ago 2009 (UTC) :De nada. 20:17 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Pregunta curiosa Hola GTAAAF. He estado mirando algunas de las preguntas que hacían en el WIKIANSWERS y he encontrado una muy curiosa. Mírala, es esta. Si no te gusta mí repuesta puedes cambiarla. 22:08 2 ago 2009 (UTC) :Muy buena respuesta . 20:17 2 ago 2009 (UTC) He vuelto Me recuerdas GTAAAF Soy Japiks no entro a la wikia desde Mayo y ahora he vuelto por más, las razones de mi desaparición son secretas y ahora soy Japiks DEL PERÚ y mandale saludos a fabian vercetti y alejandrodepompeya.--Japiks 22:27 2 ago 2009 (UTC) :Habían dicho que habías muerto. 22:30 2 ago 2009 (UTC) UN AMIGO Q ES UN PENDEJO LE GUSTA BROMEAR Y HISO ESA BROMA POR Q LE MOSTRE MI PAG DE USUARIO EN LA RED DE MI COLEGIO Y YA Q EL ODIA LOS VIDEOJUEGOS Y ME CREE ALGO NERD Y AL ENTERARME Q HIZO ESO DE MI MUERTE YO LE SAQUE SU MISMA SHIT. REALMENTE LO Q PASO FUE Q JALE 5 CURSOS Y ME QUITARON LA INTERNET, EL 360 , LA COMPU Y TODO Y AHORA APROBE LOS CURSOS CON 10,5 O ONCE EN ESPECIAL QUIMICA Q TUVE Q HACER UN CAMBIO RADICAL EN FIN ESTOY DE VACAS POR LA AH1N1 EN MI PAIS Y AHORA TENGO TODO DE VUELTO.--Japiks 22:41 2 ago 2009 (UTC) :: menos mal, pero que hacés ahora con tu otra cuenta. 22:50 2 ago 2009 (UTC) He decidido comenzar desde cero me entiendes--Japiks 23:03 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Si pero la otra, la dejás así, la borrás o la vás a redireccionar a tu nueva página de usuario. A eso me refiero. 23:07 2 ago 2009 (UTC) la borrare noma ps q otra opcion tengo--Japiks 23:11 2 ago 2009 (UTC) Borrador tu te lo buscaste te declaro la guerra en la gta encyclopedia mas vale que tengas algo en tu defensa pero que no sea "Sin uso,ya hay mas imagenes de este vehiculo". ¿La guerra termino? Que estas diciendo,la guerra no se ha terminado todavia o que crees que por no dejar hacer nada en la wiki con mi usuario me voy a rendir?.Estas muy equivocado GTAAAF la guerra sigue y seguira,yo la empeze y yo la terminare.Yo que me mato sacando fotos a los vehiculos del gta 3 para que luego alguien me las borre,si yo sabia que habia esta clases de personas como vos no me hubiera registrado hijo de mil....... La guerra continua y continuara........ :Ahora sí, y no te preocupes, no importa la IP que uses, cumplirás la condena. 15:34 5 ago 2009 (UTC) Matalo xD Hola GTAAAF un vandalo Chlocabron, supuertamente el "esta wikia es una mierda" y gran contenido del wiki es cambiado por "blablabla"--Leandritodepompeya 20:29 8 ago 2009 (UTC) :Aparte de eso tenía un nombre de usuario inapropiado, suficiente motivo como para desterrarlo a la primera. Pero bien, ya lo expulsaste. -- 14:00 9 ago 2009 (UTC) Duda Hola GTAAAF, soy Sentinel Übermacht y te quería decir una cosa. El artículo que arreglaste el de Kuruma está mal ya que en GTA III El Kuruma carece de logo rojo (Vapid), y te pido permiso para arreglar ese error. Gracias por tu Atencíon --Bolis 23:12 13 ago 2009 (UTC) :Ok, ya lo arreglo. 23:17 13 ago 2009 (UTC) Ayuda Hola GTAAAF, soy yo otra vez. Tengo una Idea acerca de GTA IV La idea es: Hacer un artículo que muestre los vehículos de GTA IV y sus equivalentes de la vida real. Bueno me despido. --Bolis 18:32 14 ago 2009 (UTC) Mira esto Hola de nuevo GTAAAF. Soy Sirgis y me he encontrado con esto que han escrito en esta página:Forum:Proyecto Videos‎. Me parece de mal gusto y rencoroso de que hagan estas cosas en la enciclopedia. Pon las mesuras necesarias para que lo pague como es debido. 22:32 14 ago 2009 (UTC) :Ya está. 20:37 14 ago 2009 (UTC) Gracias y... ¿Que hay de...? Hola GTAAAF, queria darte las gracias por el premio y hacerte dos preguntas: -¿Que ha pasado con Gangster Tommy? La historia anterior, Traición, es la primera de mi trilogía antes de Venganza, y no gano hace dos meses, podría postularla para este mes? ya sabes, para tener la trilogia ganada xD. Saludos... --Piro96 15:15 16 ago 2009 (UTC) :Según lo que leí en una discusión, está castigado. 20:30 16 ago 2009 (UTC) Ok, gracias y otra cosa: La historia anterior, Traición, es la primera de mi trilogía antes de Venganza, y no gano hace dos meses, ¿podría postularla para este mes? ya sabes, para tener la trilogia ganada xD. Saludos... --Piro96 23:12 16 ago 2009 (UTC) :Claro cualquier historia se puede postular, mientras que cumpla los requisitos para que pueda ser postulada. 23:17 16 ago 2009 (UTC) Ok, muchas gracias GTAAAF. Saludos... --Piro96 23:20 16 ago 2009 (UTC) Hola GTAAAF, soy yo de nuevo, te pregunto ¿has leido Traición? ¿Te gusta?. Saludos --Piro96 04:38 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :No la leí. Voy a ver como es. 04:50 17 ago 2009 (UTC) ::Muy buena la historia, pero te recomiendo que le des una revisión porque encontré muchas faltas de ortografía. 05:08 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Petición de restauración Hola GTAAAF. Te hablo para una petición: ¿podrías por favor restaurar el artículo Broker (CW), el último que borré yo?. Es el que está en el registro de borrados de este día. Lo iba a hacer yo, pero mis permisos no llegan a restauración, y sólo los sysop pueden. xD Gracias.-- 15:17 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :Listo. 16:48 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Otro para tu lista de los mas buscados La IP 189.176.60.82‎, parece que no le gusta que le desagan sus vandalizmos al artículo de T-Bone Méndez.-- 21:30 17 ago 2009 (UTC) ¡Que linda noche Bariloche! Perace que ahora esta IP quiere vandalizar bajo el nombre de Zero-RC.--Leandritodepompeya 22:06 17 ago 2009 (UTC) :Listo. 23:24 17 ago 2009 (UTC) Sitenotice, nominaciones para UEDM... Hola amigo. Ya di apertura a las nominaciones del UEDM, y nominé a un par de usuarios. Puse un aviso algo llamativo dentro para que vean que sólo son nominaciones. Por eso, modifiqué también la Plantilla:Anuncios para actualizarla. Sólo faltaría que te encargues del Sitenotice del sitio para que pongas los anuncios que creas convenientes. Saludos.-- 17:53 18 ago 2009 (UTC) :Listo. 21:53 18 ago 2009 (UTC) Yo también modifique los Plantilla:Anuncios, ya que acabo de abrir los concursos del mes de agosto. Acuerdate agregarlo al Sitenotice.-- 18:37 19 ago 2009 (UTC) :Listo. 18:55 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Creo que ya gane Saludos amigo. Creo que ya gane en PHD xd. revisa. Saludos...-- . 15:54 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Amigo, ya gane PHD. Haha!! ¿Quién me da el premio xd? haha, es broma, solo pasaba a saludar. -- . 19:46 19 ago 2009 (UTC) Perdon por lo que te hice pasar Hola GTAAAF solo te vengo a pedir mil perdones por lo que te hice pasar estos meses,vandalizando tu pagina de discusion,blanqueando paginas etc.. y te declare la guerra no me lo puedo creer me arrepenti en las dos semanas y como vos digiste medite voy a tratar de ayudar a la comunidad y un monton de cosas mas,me conporte como una bestia salvaje con vos y ahora me doy cuenta lo mal que hize,nada mas te pido PERDON!! hasta luego. --Julian 04:15 20 ago 2009 (UTC)Julianlannes007--Julian 04:15 20 ago 2009 (UTC) Ok. 12:37 20 ago 2009 (UTC) Curiosidad Hola GTAAF, he visto que estás haciendo el artículo de peatones conjuntamente; estoy contactando contigo porque ayer, por pura casualidad, me encontré con un peatón en la Isla de la Felicidad que llevaba un periódico que me dejó perplejo. No se si lo sabrás, pero cuando lo dejó caer y lo miré con el rifle de francotirador, vi al mismísimo Donald Love en portada. Era el Liberty Tree, y no pude leer del todo el artículo, ya que por algún error, el periódico atravesaba un poco el suelo y tapaba el título. Pero espera, busqué de nuevo otro peatón con periódico, pero todos los que encontré, llevaban solo el Daily Globe. Te lo comento por si te es útil para tu artículo. Saludos.--Sg91 09:57 20 ago 2009 (UTC) :Si, es el Liberty Tree de GTA: LCS. 12:35 20 ago 2009 (UTC) Pregunta Hola GTAAF. Una pregunta: ¿Sabes si la empresa LC24 tiene acciones en BAWSAQ? 17:09 21 ago 2009 (UTC) :No, no tiene. 15:27 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Vale gracias. 11:16 22 ago 2009 (UTC) Elizabeta Ey tio, por que me has borrao la foto de Elizabeta? -- 19:16 21 ago 2009 (UTC) :Porque era de la Wiki holandesa. 20:25 21 ago 2009 (UTC) Historia Hola GTAAAF, he visto que me has avisado por la historia "Cómo sobrevivir en Liberty City y no morir en el intento", te mando este mensaje para que intentes cambiarlo, si puedes, ya que es mía. Tengo una manía harrible de no entrar antes de editar cualquier cosa, ya me ha pasado más de una vez, te pido disculpas. Gracias.--Sg91 20:29 25 ago 2009 (UTC) : ¿Que yo qué? ¿Cuándo? ¿Cómo? No estoy enterado de nada. 22:32 25 ago 2009 (UTC)